


Korrott and Rein: Volume 1

by rjgansta1



Series: Journey Across The Islands [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Minor Character Death, Other, Wolfboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjgansta1/pseuds/rjgansta1
Summary: The first volume about two more characters in my story. Korrott is a man who has it all, and alongside Rein, has a reason to live fruitfully, until his past comes back to him.





	1. The Warrior Known As Korrott

**INT. - CASTLE THRONE ROOM - AFTERNOON**

In this luxurious castle there sits a warrior, Korrott, observing the acts of a castle mage. Korrot is a man in his late twenties to early thirties, about 6'9", wearing a full set of black titanium armor with red and gold highlights. He wields a high grade, stainless steel two-handed broadsword. Although this requires two hands to wield, due to his size being that of a bodybuilder, he is easily able to use this sword one-handed.

Korrott grunts in irritation at the mage.

KORROTT: What is the purpose of this display, mage?

MAGE: I apologize, your lordship, but these spells take time to prepare.

KORROTT: You should have prepared this before hand.

_Korrott gets up from his throne and grabs the mage's neck._

MAGE _(choking)_ : P-Please your excellency, I beg of you! Lease give me another cha-

_In an instant, Korrott snaps the mage's neck with one squeeze of his hand and throws the corpse to the side. Shortly after, another mage shows up, already prepared for what he has to show._

KORROTT: Now what do YOU have to show? I will assume you've seen what happens to those who waste my time in this room.

MAGE: Yes, master. The spell I am showing will all-

KORROTT: Do not explain it. Simply show me.

MAGE: Genius as usual, your eminence.

_The mage unleashes his spell which is in the form of a cloud of black smoke. The smoke then becomes a smoky blank screen._

KORROTT: Is this it?

MAGE: This spell will allow you to see into the point of view of your chosen person or creature.

KORROTT: Interesting. Is there a catch?

MAGE: I'm afraid so. You will need a part of them, although it can be as simple as a lock of hair and you will always be able to see what that person is doing.

_Korrott claps and walks over to the mage._

KORROTT: Very good! You shall be awarded a day in the brothel!

MAGE: Your Lordship! I thank you for giving an insect like me such praise!

KORROTT: Run along, and enjoy the fruit of your labor! Next!

_The mage is escorted away by two guards as someone in a white and gold robe enters the room, standing at about 5'2". Korrott stands in pride._

KORROTT: Ah, my lover! It is good that you have decided to come! If there are no mages left, then we shall proceed to our private quarters.

_Korrott and the robed figure head to Korrott's private room._

**INT. - CASTLE - KORROTT'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

_Korrott sits the robed figure on the bed. The person removes the robe to reveal a voluptuous elven woman, Rein, wearing a white and gold maid outfit. She has long wavy white hair with golden highlights flowing down to the middle of her back and golden eyes with black scalera. Korrott chuckles under his helmet as he grabs one of Rein's breasts. She whimpers in pleasure._

KORROTT: You are allowed to moan when you feel pleasure in this room.

REIN: Yes love.

KORROTT: Proceed to strip. Slowly.

REIN: As you wish.

_Rein begins to perform a striptease, slowly removing her outfit until she is only wearing white lingerie. Korrott notices something straining, practically begging to be released on Rein's crotch. Korrott chuckles and slowly drags his finger on Rein's panties, earning a moan in response. Korrott chuckles and stands back._

KORROTT: Continue.

REIN: Y-Yes my Korrott.

_Rein continues the striptease, removing her shoes, her stockings, and her bra, revealing D-cup breasts. She is stopped by Korrott who bends down to her panties._

REIN: Lover?

KORROTT: I will remove these myself.

REIN: B-But-

_Korrott puts a finger to her lips and proceeds to remove Rein's panties, revealing a 5-inch cock and balls. Her cock thwaps out and shoots a thick load of cum on Korrott's helmet before getting soft._

KORROTT: A waste of semen, don't you think?

REIN: B-But that's because yo-

KORROTT: No matter...

_Korrott stands up and magically removes his armor, all of it reverting to a rune carved onto his left hand. Removing the armor reveals Korrott's human features. He has a shaven face with green eyes and brown hair barely down to his shoulders. His hardened penis is 9 inches in length and 2 inches in thickness._

KORROTT: ...You are my love, my equal, my Rein.

REIN: And you are my Korrott, the one true light in my life, my only love even above the ancient ones.

_Rein looks down and puts both her hands on Korrott's member, her own getting hard in the process._

KORROTT: You need not ask lover.

_Rein grabs Korrott's hand and sits him on the bed. Rein then sits close to him, close enough for their dicks to touch each other. Rein proceeds to rub both their dicks with her hands, hers twitching consistently._

KORROTT: Are you close already, Rein?

REIN: Y-Yes my love.

KORROTT: Lie down.

_Rein takes her hands off the members and lays on the bed. Korrott gets on top with his member in Rein's clear view, making her own cock twitch harder. Korrott uses his thumb to lift Rein's balls, revealing a wet pussy._

KORROTT: You've wanted this for so long, yet I just ravaged your pussy yesterday.

REIN: I only thought about you inside me, and I wound up in such a state.

KORROTT: You've brought about those same feelings in me.

_Korrott bends down and gently but lustfully kisses Rein while inserting his cock inside of her. Rein lets out a muffled moan as Korrott starts moving slowly. As Korrott starts to move faster, Rein's dick starts bobbing more and more while constantly dripping pre-cum._

KORROTT: Little miss here seems to be aching for some attention.

_Korrott snaps his fingers, forming a portal around Rein's cock, putting it out of another one near Korrott's mouth. He process to use his tongue to lick the head of Rein's dick, occasionally licking the shaft._

REIN: You're really licking it. P-Please use your mouth too.

_Korrott moves the portal jutting out Rein's member closer in front of his mouth. He proceeds to wrap his mouth around the head of her cock and begins sucking on it. Feeling her cock leaking out and twitching more, he dispells the portals and aims Rein's cock at her._

KORROTT: You're really close this time. Me too.

REIN: Y-Yes...I want all of it!

_Korrott does one last hard and deep thrust before nearly emptying his balls inside of Rein, causing her to cum, nearly covering her upper body. Korrott pulls out and shoots the last bit of his cum on Rein's face. Rein is left breathing and softly moaning from the sheer bliss of their act._

**EXT. - CASTLE - KORROTT'S ROOM BALCONY - CONTINUOUS**

_Korrott re-armors himself and steps out to the balcony, taking in the fresh air._

KORROTT: My Rein has treated me well. Better than any woman would ever be able to. Better than THEY would have.

**FLASHBACK - ICY TUNDRA - VILLAGE - THREE YEARS AGO**

_In the icy tundra, just outside a village, Korrott was just another Eskimo, contributing to the village that raised him. Korrott was completely human, but he always felt tension in the air when it came to their rules. This very village had rules about non-human inhabitants. Rules so severe, that being a non-human creature would result in your death.One day, while out fishing, Korrott ran into a small boy, seeming only to be about six or seven years old, shivering in the worst cold the tundra has gone through. Korrott quickly takes off his coat and wraps it around the boy._

KORROTT: Are you alright boy? Stay with me, I'll get you to my village!

BOY _(shivering)_ : Thank you sir!

_Korrott holds the boy and carries him to the village, where a girl was nearby. This girl, Ryoho, was in her mid to late teens and had long auburn hair. Korrott ran to Ryoho with the boy._

KORROTT: Ryoho, can you help me? This boy needs food and heat!

RYOHO: O-Okay, I'll get some clothes! Come take him to my home!

_The two run to Ryoho's house post haste._

**FLASHBACK - ICY TUNDRA - RYOHO'S HOME - CONTINUOUS**

_Ryoho lights a fire as Korrott lays the boy near it. Ryoho prepares a warm stew for the boy to eat. Ryoho slowly feeds the boy until he is able to feed himself. Korrott sits by the boy to further warm him up._

KORROTT: Why were you out there on your own?

BOY: There were hunters, tracking us down and collecting us for sport.

KORROTT: Why would they hunt you for sport?

BOY: You didn't see?

KORROTT: See what?

_The boy takes off the coat and his necklace, becoming more wolf-like. Korrott and Ryoho sit in shock as the boy puts on his necklace, his wolf-like features receding._

BOY: I am of the wolf people. We are a village near here. Or were.

RYOHO: Korrott, you don't think-

KORROTT: I think I know what you mean.  _(to the boy)_ I need to get you out of here.

RYOHO: Head out the back!

KORROTT: Thank you. I wont forget what you've done.

_Ryoho shows Korrott the back door as he carries the boy and an unlit torch out._

**FLASHBACK - ICY TUNDRA - VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

_Korrott is carrying the boy, trying to get out, when he is stopped by the villagers and their chief._

CHIEF: Korrott, what is the meaning of this?

KORROTT: I was keeping this boy warm.

CHIEF: Were you? Then why are you rushing to leave?

KORROTT: To take him back to his own village. Where his family is.

_The chief sighs in disappointment._

CHIEF: Korrott, that child is not human.

KORROTT: Why does that matter!?

CHIEF: Because I say it does! Now you WILL hand over the child!

KORROTT: Boy, what's your name?

LEAI: Leai.

KORROTT _(whispering)_ : Okay Leai, when I put you down, you need to run and don't look back, okay?  _(to chief)_ I'm putting the boy down, slowly.

_As soon as Leai is on the ground, he makes a run to the exit unblocked by villagers, only leaving behind his necklace. They try to catch up but Korrott stops them by lighting a torch and swinging it around._

CHIEF: Korrott! Stop this foolishness at once!

KORROTT:I won't allow any of you to harm an innocent child!

CHIEF: That innocent child is not human! It will grow up to devour us. Think this through!

KORROTT: I am thinking this through! I will not shed any child's blood, human or not!

_Korrott looks back to see Leai long gone and breathes a sigh of relief. The chief and the villagers lower their guard as all return to their homes but Korrott and the chief._

CHIEF: You have committed an egregious sin this day.

KORROTT: No. The only sin I committed is trusting you and your bullshit rules! I'm leaving here tonight.

CHIEF: You'll come back, half of these villagers thought the same, and came back. You will be no different.

KORROTT: We'll see.

_Korrott takes Leai's pendant and leaves the village._

**EXT. - CASTLE - KORROTT'S ROOM BALCONY - TODAY/CONT.**

_Korrott opens his eyes to a full moon and Rein hugging him from behind._

REIN: What's wrong, love?

KORROTT: Nothing, just thinking about old friends.

_Korrott and Rein head back inside for the night, resting after their heated session._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Reunion

**INT. - CASTLE - KORROTT'S ROOM - DAY**

_Korrott is sitting in his throne as four mages have arrived._ _The mages line up in a horizontal order, the mage farthest_ _to the left steps up first._

MAGE: Lord Korrott. The spell I have presented for you is a-

KORROTT: Simply show me.

MAGE: My apologies.

_The mage uses a spell that summons a spear seemingly from_ _nowhere. Korrott shows some interest._

KORROTT: I assume this is a spell that can summon anything?

MAGE: Yes, my lord, but specifically your weapon only. If this spell is acceptable.

KORROTT: Only my weapon? Usually I would send you to death, but the practicality could serve me well. Very well, you will be rewarded.

MAGE: I am humbled by your words, your lordship!

KORROTT: Send him to the brothel.

_The guards escort the mage to the brothel as the second mage_ _steps up._

MAGE: Good morning, your grace.

KORROTT: Good morning. Do you have a spell for me?

MAGE: Yes, master.

_The mage charges up his mana and summons a voluptuous woman made of slime._

KORROTT: Explain.

MAGE: Your most gracious, This is a spell that can summon a woman for your more...base desires.

_Korrott walks to the mage and grabs him from his neck._

KORROTT: How DARE you bring such a spell!?

MAGE( _choking_ ): My lord! How have I offended you? You do like women don't you?

KORROTT: You are implying that the woman I have isn't enough!

MAGE( _choking_ ): N-No master! I only suggested this when she wasn't arou-

_Korrott rips off the head of the mage and tosses it to a_ _spike on the wall. The other mages cringe at the sight._ _Korrott walks back to his throne and sits on it._

KORROTT: Let that be a lesson! My woman is all I need! You will not insult Lady Rein! Especially in my presence!!

_The other mages bow in understanding as the next one steps up._

MAGE: Your excellency, I apologize for that crude display.

KORROTT: Do not think of it, you did not do such. Now show me your spell.

MAGE: Of course.

_The mage summons an imp alongside him. Korrott begins to get_ _up but stops when he sees the mage use a spell that absorbs_ _the youth from the imp._

KORROTT: This interests me. I assume this is a spell to maintain one's youth?

MAGE: That is correct your excellence. As long as you still have mana, you will be able to use this spell.

KORROTT: Excellent! You shall be rewarded!

MAGE: Thank you, your excellence, but I have but a simple request.

KORROTT: Name it. You have done well this day.

MAGE: I would like to hand you all of my services, forever.

KORROTT: Really?

MAGE: Yes, your eminence.

KORROTT: Very well. Report to the head mage!

MAGE: T-Thank you master! Right away!

_The guards point out the direction the mage needs as the_ _last mage steps up._

KORROTT And what is your spell?

MAGE: Your grace, I'm afraid I don't have a spell, but I have traveled far to see you again.

KORROTT: Again? Do not test my patience or my memory.

MAGE: You saved me from being hunted down.

KORROTT: That could be anyone.

MAGE: You guided me to your village, gave me warm food and a place to keep warm.

KORROTT: It can't be...

_The "mage" removes his robes, revealing himself as Leai, the_ _wolfboy._ _A slight change from three years prior, Leai is about 5'9"._ _He is wearing light leather armor that show off his distinct_ _feminine features, other than the obvious bulge, that would_ _confuse most into believing he was a girl. Leai's slate grey_ _hair flows down to his shoulders and partly covers the scars_ _on the left side of his face._ _Korrott walks over to Leai and hugs him tightly, but not_ _tight enough to squeeze him. Leai hugs him back in_ _happiness. Soon after the two end the hug._

KORROTT: Leai! How have you been?

LEAI: I've done pretty well for myself, but you...you have a castle!

KORROTT: When you work your way up, you tend to get things like this!

LEAI: Yeah, but a castle! That's awesome!

KORROTT: Yes yes, but enough about me, you look way different than last time!

LEAI: To be fair I was seventeen then.

KORROTT: S-Seventeen!?

LEAI: Yeah. I was small for my age.

_Korrott refocuses himself and examines the now twenty year old wolfboy._

KORROTT: Wow, other than the scar, you don't look a day past twelve!

LEAI: My ex used to say the same.

KORROTT: Your ex? She wasn't good for you?

LEAI: He was the leader of my village.

KORROTT:He? So when did you come out, if you don't mind?

LEAI: A year back. The others didn't take too kindly to it. They never had a gay wolf in the village before.

KORROTT: Well in this castle, we do not judge sexuality. In fact, we embrace it!

_Korrott walks with Leai to the brothel._

**INT. - CASTLE - BROTHEL - CONTINUOUS**

_Leai looks in shock and awe as he sees all manner of_ _creatures, humans, and hybrids in various sexual positions._

KORROTT: If you would like, you can spend some time here.

LEAI: As much as I would like to, I'd like to catch up more with you.

KORROTT: Me? Well that's no problem. Let's head to my private quarters.

_Korrott and Leai head to Korrott's room._

**INT. - CASTLE - KORROTT'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

_Korrott and Leai head in as Rein is tending to Korrott's small garden._

KORROTT: Rein, my love! I have someone you should meet!

REIN: Coming!

_Rein walks over to the other two, eyeing Leai in the process._

REIN: Lover, who is this person?

KORROTT: This is Leai. He's the boy I rescued some time ago.

LEAI: It's nice to meet you Lady Rein.

_Leai bows to Rein, earning a giggle from her in response._

REIN: How pleasant. There is no need to bow to me Leai. It's wonderful to meet you. If you know of my love, then we have no issue.

LEAI: O-Oh! Thank you, my lady! However, I do have one request from Korrott.

KORROTT: And what is that request?

LEAI: C-Could you...take my...virginity?

_Both Korrott and Rein are in surprise over Leai's request._

LEAI: I know it's a lot to ask, but I saved myself for the one who saved me. I figured if I didn't have any money, I could pay with my body.

KORROTT: This is a lot to take in bu-

REIN: I'm sorry, but Korrott is mine and mi-

LEAI: You could get involved too, my lady.

REIN: This...is gonna take some time to consider.

KORROTT: If it's okay Leai, could you wait outside the door?

LEAI: S-Sure!

_Leai walks outside and stands by the door._

REIN: My love, You may have saved this boy, but the two of you just reunited. How do you know if he's planning anything?

KORROTT: I understand, my Rein, but if he was, he would fail before he had the thought of it. And besides, I get the feeling he hasn't changed since our last encounter.

REIN: Okay, but I wanna do it too! Hopefully, he won't react too badly.

KORROTT: I doubt it.( _to Leai_ )You can come back!

_Leai comes back in, but is appearing more shameful._

LEAI: I understand if you don't accept my request. I'll fi-

KORROTT: I accept. But only if my Rein is involved too.

LEAI: R-Really? Yes! Thankyousomuch! I'll grab a dil-

REIN: There's no need for that.

_Rein lifts her skirt, revealing her own bulge. Leai stares_ _in awe._

LEAI: You've got one too?

REIN: To be honest, hearing your request made me a bit excited. So you owe me as well.

LEAI: Y-Yes my lady!

_Leai kneels in front of Rein and quickly takes her cock out. Rein moans in surprise as Leai starts sucking her cock, using his tongue to lick around the head while sucking._

REIN: You're-ah-quite eager-ah-aren't you?

KORROTT: At least let us get in the mood, Leai.

_Leai takes Rein's dick out of his mouth as the three get prepared. As soon as they're nude, Leai kneels back down in front of both Rein's and Korrott's members, his own 5-incher leaking pre-cum. He grabs the dicks in front of him and licks the heads of both members. Leai alternates between licking and sucking both Rein's and Korrott's dicks._

KORROTT: You are quite gifted with your tongue.

_Leai giggles as he is sucking Rein's twitching dick again, causing her to moan and cum inside Leai's mouth. Rein pulls her dick out as Leai uses Rein's cum and rubs it on Korrott's cock. Leai gets on all fours and presents himself to Korrott. Korrott walks over and feels Leai's plump ass, revealing a tight hole._

KORROTT: I'm not sure if this'll fit, but we can fix that.

_Korrott takes his cock and slowly puts it in Leai's ass. Leai moans as he feels every inch of cock inside him. After inserting a few inches, Korrott stands himself and Leai up, allowing Rein to suck Leai's cock in the process. Leai lets out a girly moan as his hole tightens around Korrott's cock._

KORROTT: You're close already? I haven't even moved yet.

LEAI: S-So good...so much!

_Leai lets out one last moan as he cums in Rein's mouth. Rein takes Leai's cock out of her mouth as it's still cumming. Korrott starts thrusting, with Leai's cock shooting out little spurts of cum. Rein gets up and rubs her dick against Leai's. Korrott thrusts a few more times before cumming in Leai's ass and puling his dick out._

KORROTT: So...how was that?

LEAI: That was amazing! I'd up for round two, but I think I'm all worn out.

KORROTT: Then we shall rest for now.

_The three lay on Korrott's bed, with him in the middle and Leai and Rein to his left and right respectively, and drifts to sleep._

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Way Forward

**INT. - CASTLE - HALLWAY #3 - DAY**

_Korrott and Leai are walking down the hallway with Korrott showing Leai glimpses of his victories. Leai looks in amazement at each picture._

KORROTT: These are but early memories, long before this castle.

LEAI: You never cease to amaze, even in your "early" days.

KORROTT: Thank you Leai, but I do have one question. The other day you mentioned your village. I was under the belief that your village was no more.

LEAI: It's a bit of a long story, but after you helped me escape your former village, I ran back to mine and found a few survivors. After that the village was repopulated, but no thanks to me for obvious reasons.

KORROTT: Speaking of those reasons...

_Korrott rubs a finger against Leai's ass, feeling something else instead of a hole and getting a soft moan in response. Korrott chuckles and releases his finger._

KORROTT: It seems that my Rein is having her own fun with you.

LEAI: She wanted me to keep it in, for yours.

KORROTT: Then I will not disrupt this "training". However, I must return to my throne. Feel free to explore the rest of my home with Rein.

LEAI: Yes, my lord!

_The two part ways as Leai keeps a hand on his crotch. He starts to make his way to the mage's hall._

**INT. - CASTLE THRONE ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

_Korrott proceeds to sit upon his throne as three of his scouts are kneeling before him._

KORROTT: What are your reports?

_The first scout steps forward and kneels again._

SCOUT: Your lordship, I have no report of unusual activity at this time.

KORROTT: Very well, return to your post.

SCOUT: Yes, my master.

_The first scout leaves the throne room before the second scout steps forward and kneels._

SCOUT: Your excellency, There has been an event at your former home.

KORROTT: And what is this event?

SCOUT: Two days ago, one of the villagers has been exiled for being non-human.

KORROTT: And how is this of my concern?

SCOUT: The villager was named Ryoho.

_Korrott gets up from his throne and approaches the scout. Korrott motions the scout to stand and the scout obeys._

KORROTT: Continue your report.

SCOUT: It seems as if she was a fox-human hybrid. The last I saw of her, she was on a small boat with a basket and an old man heading north. I'm afraid I've lost track after that.

KORROTT: You did exactly what you were supposed to. Well done. Your post over that village is over, proceed to the brothel at your earliest convenience.

SCOUT: T-Thank you, Lord Korrott.

_The scout heads to the brothel as the last scout steps forward and kneels._

KORROTT: Speak. What is your report?

SCOUT: There is no report at this time. However...

_The scout pulls out a knife._

SCOUT: It will end when you do!

_The scout attempts to lunge at Korrott before Korrott grabs the scout by the neck and his arm._

SCOUT: You will pay for killing my brother! His magic would have helped you!

KORROTT: If I killed him in this room, then he was pathetic to his last breath. As are you. Now join him!

_Korrott rips the scout to pieces and throws him to the side of the throne room. Korrott takes a deep breath and calms himself down._

KORROTT: It seems that I must return to the village after all.

_Rein and Leai arrive at the throne room as they witness the dead body. Leai looks in horror at what Korrott has done._

KORROTT: I am sorry that you had to see this Leai, but this man made an attempt at my life. You understand this better than anyone.

LEAI: I-I do Korrott.

KORROTT: Do you remember the girl who helped me tend to you?

LEAI: I think her name was Ry...oko? OR Ryoho?

KORROTT: Correct. And this village has repaid her kindness by exiling her, only because she was like you.

LEAI: Like...me?

KORROTT: Yes, she was some fox person, but I had not learned of this until just recently. Do you know how to fight?

LEAI: Yeah, but I prefer the more sneaky approach.

KORROTT: Good, then you are able to fight. The both of you are to prepare yourselves, we shall visit this village and rend it from brick to brick and body to body. Leai, will you stand beside me?

LEAI: Yes. I would love nothing more!

_Korrott walks over to Leai and kisses him. Korrott proceeds to walk over to Rein._

KORROTT: I am to assume you think the same way, my love.

REIN: Of course.

_Korrott kisses Rein passionately._

KORROTT: Do you know the way to the village?

REIN: I do, shall I open a portal?

KORROTT: Yes. Although I can do that myself, your magic is far more powerful than mine.

REIN: My love, you humble me.

_Rein opens a portal leading to the village._

KORROTT: Leai, is what you're wearing going to keep you warm.

LEAI: I'll be okay. I'm by your side.

KORROTT: Very well. Let us proceed.

_The trio walk through the portal..._

**EXT. - ICY TUNDRA - VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

_...as they arrive a few feet outside the village. Korrott takes a deep breath as he smells the air through his helmet._

KORROTT: No matter where I go, the smell of home always brings comfort. But this smell must be erased. It holds nothing but contempt. Hide your identities until I say otherwise. Leai, I hate to do this to you, but you'll have to wear this again.

_Korrott pulls out Leai's old necklace and hands it to him._

LEAI: I understand, I'll do this for you.

_Leai puts on the necklace as it suppresses his wolf-like features._

KORROTT: Thank you Leai, you do me a great service. Now we are truly ready.

_Rein puts on her hood as the three arrive at the village gate and encounters a guard._

VILLAGER: Hold! What is your intention?

KORROTT: I merely seek to return home.

VILLAGER: Wait... Korrott? Is that you?

_Korrott magically removes his helmet._

VILLAGER: It is you! You have returned, just as the chief proclaimed!

KORROTT: Yes, but do not say a word, I wish to surprise him. Have you met my friend here?

_Korrott directs the villager's eyes towards Rein._

VILLAGER: She is quite a catch. You're quite lucky.

REIN: Oh no, if anything, I'm the lucky one! Would you like to see a magic trick?

VILLAGER: Well, I don't see why not.

_Rein walks over and blows golden mist at the villager's face. She walks back to Korrott as the villager has a look of confusion._

VILLAGER: Was something supposed to happen?

_The villager unknowingly starts bleeding from every one of his holes as he drops dead. Leai looks at Rein in surprise._

LEAI: You're quite the mage Rein.

REIN: Thank you Leai. Some of my spells only work on the weak willed. Others not so much.

_Korrott summons his helmet and puts it back on._

KORROTT: I need to make a couple of stops before we begin. Leai, come with me. My love, put a barrier around this place. No one will leave here alive.

_Rein does as Korrott asks as the other two make their way to Ryoho's old home._

**INT. - ICY TUNDRA - RYOHO'S HOME - CONTINUOUS**

_The duo enter Ryoho's old home, only to find it emptied and ruined. Korrott kneels down and takes a deep breath._

KORROTT: They really have disrespected her. No matter what you do here, if you're not like them you're worth nothing.

LEAI: But why?

KORROTT: They are ignorant, only keeping to their own values. That is why this village must burn Leai.

**INT. - ICY TUNDRA - CHIEFS HOME - SECONDS LATER**

_Korrott and Leai meet with Rein and enter the chief's home._

KORROTT: I need you two to stay outside. Rein, bring the villagers out here.

REIN: As you wish.

_Rein and Leai leave the chief's home as Korrott walks over to the chief, who is sound asleep on his bed. Korrott sits on a chair near the chief while removing his helmet. Korrott clears his throat, waking the chief from his slumber. The chief looks in surprise and walks to the nearby chair._

CHIEF: Is this a dream? Or is that really you Korrott?

KORROTT: You're awake chief, it really is me.

CHIEF: I've missed you... You were someone who made a difference here.

KORROTT: Like Ryoho right?

_The Chief sighs and sits up from his chair._

CHIEF: So you've heard about that.

KORROTT: I have eyes and ears in places you wouldn't expect.

CHIEF: You still don't understand, just like with that thing you rescued. She would have come back to hurt us. I spared her against the will of the people because she had potential.

KORROTT: No, you spared her because you wanted her body.

CHIEF: How dare you?

KORROTT: HOW DARE YOU!?

_Korrott angrily gets up from his chair, knocking it down in the process._

KORROTT: After everything she's done for you! And you push her away!

CHIEF: To save her!

KORROTT: Liar!

 _Korrott takes a deep breath_.

KORROTT: I'm sorry. Follow me outside. I don't want to force you out.

_Korrott walks out of the house, with the chief reluctantly in tow._

**EXT. - ICY TUNDRA - VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

_The two walk outside only to find the villagers lined up against their will. The chief looks in horror at his villagers._

CHIEF: Korrott! What magic is this!?

KORROTT: Retribution. _(to Rein)_ Kill them slowly. One by one.

_Rein exhales another golden mist and spreads it to the villagers. The chief cries in despair as he witnesses his people die one by one._

KORROTT _(to the chief)_ : If you look away, I'll rip out your eyelids.

CHIEF: Please Korrott. Please stop this.

KORROTT: No. The price will be paid.

_The chief watches in further despair as the rest of his villagers die by Rein's magic. The chief yells out and sobs at the sight._

KORROTT: Now for one last reveal before you die.

_Rein and Leai both reveal themselves as the chief looks at them._

CHIEF: You've ended this village, for a creature!

KORROTT: That "creature" was Ryoho. That "creature" gave you people her trust. That "creature" respected you to her exile and maybe beyond.

CHIEF: I didn't want to exile her! I wanted her to stay! The rules had to be maintained! The order must be upheld!!

KORROTT: You could have changed the rules a long time ago. Now where did you send Ryoho?

CHIEF: I do not know.

KORROTT: Lies. You will come with us to my castle, and you will be tortured until you speak the truth.

_Korrott grabs the chief by his neck. The group proceeds to walk to Rein's portal..._

**INT. - CASTLE THRONE ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

_...and back to Korrott's castle._

KORROTT: Guards! Take this fool and drag him to the torture room!

_Two guards arrive and drag the chief away. Korrott walks over to his throne and sits on it, with Rein and Leai kneeling by his side._

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story will be the Story itself!


End file.
